


'You can have half.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [11]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Soobin-Centric, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, Minor Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Prom, School Dances, Siblings Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Snacks & Snack Food, Whipped Choi Soobin, prom date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 2





	'You can have half.'

**5:26 PM**

" _I want you to go with me to prom._ "

Soobin had to admit,he'd thought that Kai was joking when he first spoke those words.The older had paused for a second and burst into laughter,thinking that Kai was playing a prank on him or something.

Then he took at Kai's face and saw nothing but dead seriousness.He then looked at Yeonjun and saw the same look of dead seriousness,the other boy giving Soobin a nod,seeming to sense his doubt.


End file.
